32nd Wing (Italy)
|branch= Italian Air Force |type= Air attack ISTAR |size= Wing |command_structure=Combat Forces Command |garrison=Amendola Air Base |garrison_label=Airport |battles=World War II * Battaglia di Mezzo Agosto |decorations=Silver Medal of Military Valor |disbanded= |commander1=Colonel Andrea Argieri | aircraft_attack =Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II | aircraft_recon =General Atomics MQ-1C Gray Eagle General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper }} The 32nd Wing "Cap. Pil. Armando Boetto" ( ) is a military aviation unit of the Italian Air Force, equipped with both attack aircraft (F-35B) and unmanned aerial vehicles for ISTAR missions (Predator MQ-1C and Reaper). History The 32nd Wing has a two-pronged history: a period in preparation and during the World War Two, and a period during and after the Cold War. 1937-1943: Italian Royal Air Force The 32nd Wing was established on 1 December 1936 at the airport of Cagliari Elmas. The 32nd Wing was labelled as "Land Bombing" (Bombardamento Terrestre, B.T.). It had two Flying Groups: the 38th Group (49th and 50th Flights) in Aviano and the 89th Group (228th e 229th Flights) in Forlì. On 24 February 1937 the Wing was reunited in Elmas. The following 3 April 1937 the War Flag was solemnly granted to the Wing; the first commander was Lieutenant Colonel Vincenzo Napoli. In 1938 the 89th Group was moved to Alghero, but it was moved back the following year. In 1937 the 32nd Wing was equipped with the three-engine bomber/transport aircraft Savoia-Marchetti SM.81; in 1939, the Wing adopted the three-engine medium bomber Savoia-Marchetti SM.79. On 3 June 1940 the 32nd Wing was deployed in Decimomannu; the unit saw action on 12 June 1940 in an attack on Biserta. On 9 July the 32nd Wing participated to the First Battle of the Baleari against the Mediterranean Fleet, damaging HMS Hood, HMS Ark Royal and two cruisers. The Wing's War Flag was awarded with Silver Medal of Military Valor for this action. In August 1940 the 32nd Wing received some Savoia Marchetti SM.82 long-range heavy bombers, based in Cagliari-Decimomannu. Main war actions include attacks on Gibraltar where, on 8 May 1941, died Captain Armando Boetto, commander of the 49th Flight, to which the 32nd Wing is dedicated. Captain Armando Boetto's memory was awarded with a Gold Medal of Military Valor. After this period, the 32nd Wing was renamed as 32nd Torpedo-bomber Wing and in late 1941 received first exemplars of Savoia-Marchetti SM.84. In May 1942 the 32nd Wing was moved to Gioia del Colle Air Base, then in Villacidro, and eventually in Lecce. On 10 January 1943, the 32nd Wing was moved to Lecce; the 89th Group became an Autonomous Group under Air Force Sardinia. The 89th Group was replaced the 43rd Fighting Group (3rd and 5th Flights), equipped with Caproni Ca.314. On 27 January 1943, the 32nd Wing was disestablished and its Groups became autonomous. 1967-present: Italian Air Force The 32nd Wing was reestablished on 10 September 1967 in Brindisi, with the role of fighter-bomber and reconnaissance. The 32nd Wing consisted of the 13th Group Fighters-Bombers-Reconnaissace (CBR in Italian acronym) with 76th, 77th, and 78th Flights. In this configuration, the Wing had the Fiat G.91R jet-fighters; in 1974, they were replaced by Fiat G.91Y aircraft. On 1 July 1993, the 32nd Wing was moved in Amendola; the Wing included: 13th Group CBR, 201st Group OCU (operational conversion unit), and 204th Group (with Fiat G.91Ts). On 31 July 1995 the 101st Group OCU was put under the 32nd Wing, while the 201st Group OCU was transformed into a cadre unit. On 5 September 1995, also the 204th Group was transformed into a cadre unit. On 30 September 1995 the Fiat G.91T was radiated and the Wing received AMX "Ghibli" and AMX-T aircraft. The 32nd Wing had taken part to "Deliberate Guard" Operation to maintain the peace in Bosnie since 9 December 1997. Since the late 1990s, the 32nd Wing has provided security to Rome airspace during major events and support for police and rescue operations. In 1999 the 32nd Wing was dedicated to Pilot Captain Armando Boetto. On 1 March 2002, the Unmanned Aerial Vehicles Group was established within the 32nd Wing, with Predator-A UAVs. On 1 February 2005 the Group was renamed as 28th Group "Le Streghe", after the 3rd Wing in Villafranca was disestablished. The 28th Group has participated to all major missions abroad since 2005: Operation Antica Babilonia in Iraq, Unified Protector in Libya and NATO Joint Enterprise in Kosovo. In 2009 the 32nd Wing provided air security to the 2009 35th G8 summit held in L'Aquila and to the Extraordinary Jubilee of Mercy. In Afghanistan the 32nd Wing sent two task-groups: in 2007 with Predator UAVs (Task Group "Astore") and in 2009 with AMXs (Task Group "Black Cats"). Since 2013, the 32nd Wing provided aerial maritime surveillance within "Mare Nostrum”, “Mare Sicuro”, “EU Navfor Med” and "EUNAVFOR Atalanta” operations. In 2014, Predator UAVs have been sent in Iraq against ISIS ("Inherent Resolve"); in the same year, the 32nd Wing deployed some of its forces in Sigonella. From December 2013 to 12 May 2016 the 13th Flying Group was converted into a cadre unit. In July 2014 the 101st Flying Group was moved under the 51st Wing in Istrana. On 12 December 2016, the 32nd Wing received the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, being, according to the Italian Ministry of Defence, the first air unit in Europe to receive the aircraft. Organization Nowadays, the 32nd Wing "Cap. Pil. Armando Boetto" had at its dependencies several units and offices: * 13th Flying Group (Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II); * 28th Group (Predator UAV); * 61st Flying Group (Predator UAV), based in Sigonella; * 632nd Connection Flight (MB-339). 61st Flying Group The 61st Flying Group ( ) is a Group of the Italian Air Force, based in Sigonella Airport and placed at the dependencies of the 32nd Wing. The 61st Air Control Group was established on 5 April 1924 and was disestablished on 8 September 1943; it was reestablished on 10 July 2017. The Group is equipped with Predator UAVs, with a focus on maritime surveillance of the Mediterranean Sea. The Group is to operate through experienced air crews coming from the 28th Group, as well as with specialist personnel of the 41st Wing and of the Sigonella Airport, while the logistics are to be provided by the Sigonella Airport command. Coat of arms When the 32nd Wing was established in 1936, the unit's insignia depicted an ant launching a grenade. Nowadays the coat of arms features a dark eagle with downward talons, ready to hit the prey. Notes and references Category:Italian Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1936 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1943 Category:Military units and formations established in 1967